


The den of love

by MrTwilight



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, First Time, Fivesome, Gay Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A new trainer enters his first gym battle and loses before going home to take a nap. When he wakes to his Pokemon feeding him in his sleep, they eat dinner before going out to train. He finds another trainer trying to catch a wild pokemon, but he fails and turns his gaze to him before challenging him to a battle. The boy accepted before quickly finding out he was too strong as well, making him start to fall into depression with his losses as he worries for his pokemon's mood, then he spots a pokemon that could be of use to help make him stronger, but his pokemon didn't have enough confidence, so he tries to move on, but the wild pokemon had other plans and takes his pokemon down with a single strike. The boy fell deeper into his depression before deciding to camp for the night. He wakes up to a pokemon touching him, then finds his pokemon was missing, making him fear he ran away, but quickly tries to think positive and looks for his pokemon. The wild pokemon gets his attention and takes him to a cave after telling him he knew where his pokemon was, but soon finds out it was a trap and a new like as he gains the love of the pokemon he wanted to catch and the pokemon he woke to.
Kudos: 8





	The den of love

“Welcome young trainer, I see this is your first gym battle by how you look around.” Lenora said. “Or am I mistaken?”

“First battle ever.” I said.

“Oh, I suggest going to Striaton City first if that is the case.” She said.

“I’m not ready to leave home yet.” I said.

“Who’s your mother?” She asked with a smile. “I know a lot of people in this city, but not you.”

“We just moved here.” I said.

“That explains it.” She said as she nodded. “Fine, if I can’t persuade you on going somewhere easier first, then a battle from me it is. How many do you have on your team? I will match it.”

“Just my Scraggy.” I said, then threw my Pokeball. “Come out buddy. Let's show her what we got.”

Lenora smiled.

“Okay, sounds good.” She said as she threw out her Pokemon.

“Come out Herdier.” She said.

“Knock her senseless with headbutt.” I said, making Lenora smile.

“Use Bite.” She said.

Both Pokemon charged full blast to each other before Scraggy leaped head first at Herdier, but she dodged him, making him belly flop on the ground with a yelp. Scraggy tried to get up, but Herdier bit down on him with a shake of her head, making him whine before he was launched to me.

“You Okay buddy?” I asked.

“Scrag.” He said with no exhaustion.

“Good, now recover all that health with Drain Punch.” I said, making Lenora smile.

“Use Take Down.” She said as Scraggy charged at Herdier.

Herdier put her butt up with a soft growl before leaping at Scraggy, but she was sent flying with his punch, then orbs shot at him before he glowed with energy.

“Good, now make it to where she can't use a move with attract.” I said.

“Oh boy.” Lenora said, making me giggle. “Dodge and take him down before things get out of hand with that move.”

I giggled again just as scraggy smiled, then he sent the wave of hearts at her.

“Roll away!” Lenora yelped, but Herdier was to slow and was struck by the hearts. “Oh boy, I’m going to have a long exhausting night now.”

“Finish her off with Drain Punch.” I said.

“Take Down.” Lenora said as Scraggy charged at Herder while she put her butt up, then leaped at Scraggy, making him swing, but he missed before he was sent to the ground this time.

“You okay buddy.” I asked as he struggled to stand. “Did she just get a critical?”

“Scraggy.” He whined as he nodded.

“It’s okay buddy, just try to get it all back.” I said.

“Bite.” Lenora said as Scraggy took off toward her again.

Herdier leaped at Scraggy and bit down on him, making him whine before he was sent flying to me. I looked at him to see he was down for the count, making me sigh.

“Good try buddy.” I said. “I’m sorry ma’am, I don’t have any money."

I held up a rare candy.

"Will this do?” I asked.

“No, you keep it sweetie.” She said. “You have potential with that strategy with your moves that you showed, but you aren’t quite powerful enough to take on my team yet. I suggest heading to Striaton City before taking me on again.”

“I’m not ready to leave my mom yet.” I said. “I can’t bare to leave her home alone.”

She smiled.

“Then I suggest training with wild Pokemon or another trainer.” She said.

I nodded and walked out of the gym while I stared at Scraggy while he stared at me in worry.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’m not upset.” I said. “It is our first battle after all.”

He smiled and buried his face into my chest.

“I love you too buddy.” I said. “Let's go take a nap before we do what Lenora suggested.”

He nodded into my chest before my home came into sight. I opened my door and stepped in.

“How was the battle honey?” My mom asked as she looked at me with a smile, then it faded. “I see, let me heal him up.”

“If that’s what he wants, then it will be.” I said. “I’m going to take a nap.”

She nodded as I set Scraggy down, making him stare at me as I walked to my room before flopping on my bed, then fell asleep. I woke up from something going into my mouth before the taste of an Oran berry filled it, making me smile as I ate it, then opened my mouth.

“Scraggy.” Scraggy said softly with a chuckle and put another berry in my mouth.

“That’s not his dinner Scraggy.” My mom said. “That was yours.”

“Scag.” He said with who cares in his tone.

“I care.” She said as I open my eyes. “You need the energy if you plan on training with him tonight.”

“Gee.” He said as he waved his paw.

“I will be worrying about it.” She said with a smile. “He needs you at your peak. Can you talk some sense into him Elijah?”

Scraggy covered my mouth with a smile on his face.

“Nope.” I said though his paw, making him smile before pulling his hand away. “Just give him my dinner.”

“Scraggy.” Scraggy growled.

“Fair trade.” I said.

“Not exactly.” My mom said. “That isn’t even close to being enough for you.”

“He don’t care, then I don’t care.” I said, making her sigh as he grinned. “You do realize I’m messing with you, right mom?”

“I hope so.” She said. “Now please come and eat while I figure out what I get him.”

I pulled out my Rare Candy from my pocket, making Scraggy’s eyes lock to it.

“You get this if you eat something.” I said.

He tried to snatch it away, but I pulled away.

“Not happening.” I said with a smile. “I’m starting to think he don't like Oran berries.”

“All Pokemon like them.” She said. “Do you Scraggy?”

He smiled and said nothing, making me get out of bed and head into the dining room.

“Don’t even think about using thief on me.” I said, making my mom giggle

“Damn, you know him well if you can predict what he was trying to do without looking.” My mom said.

“We are best buddies, so of course I do.” I said, then sat down as I placed as string on the wrapper before putting it on the table, making scraggy try to snatch it away, but I pulled the string.

“Nope.” I said, making him whine. “Eat first.”

He sighed as he sat down on a chair while staring at the candy, then he tried to snatch it again, making me pull the string before my mom giggled.

“I love your bond with him.” She said as she put a plate of Stir-fry on the candy before giving me a fork.

“Gee, raggy,” Scraggy said with a sigh as he held up his paw to my mom.

“He caved mom.” I said.

She smiled as she placed a plate in front of him, making him start to eat as I ate. Once he finished, I lifted my plate, making him grab the candy and put it in his mouth, then walked way as I finished my last few bites. I stood up and grabbed Scraggy and put him on my shoulders, making him grab my head with both paws.

“We’ll be back mom.” I said. “Hopefully with a badge and we won't be far.”

“Honey please don’t worry about me.” She said. “I know the reason why you don’t leave me now that Lenora told me how you battled. Please go to the gym in Striation City.”

“I’m not ready to leave.” I said, making her sigh.

“Fine, do as you wish.” She said before I left the house.

As I left the city, I spotted a man having a battle with a wild Purrloin as he threw a Pokeball, but it broke out instantly.

“Come on.” He whined. “Try one more time with ember Growlithe. I just hope you don’t take her out.”

“Growl.” Growlithe said before shooting a small ball of fire, blasting it away, then she squeaked with a cringe as she realize she use way too much power.

“It’s okay, we can always find another.” The man said with a sigh.

He turned to me, and smiled.

“Well, hello there.” He said. “Let’s have a battle.”

“I don’t have any money if I lose.” I said.

“That’s fine.” He said. “I just want to enjoy a battle with a fellow trainer and have a chance of giving you money if you beat me.”

“What do you think Buddy?” I asked. “Do you think you can win your second battle?”

“Scrag!” He yelped and leaped off me before the man smiled.

“Okay, we got a rookie if this is his second battle baby girl, so take him down with flamethrower.” The man said.

“Dodge and take that charcoal around her neck with Thief.” I said. “We can’t have her having the edge on us.”

“Oh no you don’t.” He growled. “That’s my baby girls birthday present.”

“I’ll give it back.” I said. “Just not during this battle.”

“Okay.” He said with a sigh of relief. “Then proceed.”

Scraggy charged towards Growlithe as she shot her stream of fire at him, making him leap up before landing on top of her and grabbed the necklace, then threw her into the tall grass.

“Good work.” I said “Now use attract.”

“Heh, I love that move.” He said with a smirk of amusement. “Do it right back. Let's make this battle interesting.”

Hearts shot out from the grass, hitting Scraggy, making me whine.

“Come on buddy, don’t be self-conscious now and return the attack.” I said with a slight whine.

Scraggy whined as he covered himself while glancing to the man as he giggled.

“Flamethrower.” He said, making Growlithe shoot her fire, taking him down before I sighed.

“Dang it.” I said. “It’s okay buddy. Give the charcoal back.”

He tossed the item without turning to her, making the man chuckle.

“Thanks for the battle kid.” He said as he picked up his Growlithe and rubbed her head. “Let’s give him some privacy.”

He chuckled as she barked with a smile, then walked away.

“I’ll wait here buddy.” I said. “Please make it quick.”

Scraggy ran into the grass, making me sigh as I tried to think of a way to make him faster since it seems speed is the weak spot for him with the battles. I pulled out my phone and called my mom.

“Yes honey?” She asked.

“Do you have any Carbos?” I asked.

“No baby, they are too expensive.” She said. “Did you get defeated again?”

“Yes.” I said. “I can’t seem to hit anything with Scraggy’s current speed if they are able to attack first.”

“I wish I could help you, but I don’t have Pokemon.” She said.

“I know and is the reason I don’t wish to leave you.” I said. “You will be alone and I don’t want you lonely.”

“I’m too busy trying to get a job to be lonely sweetie.” She said. “Please don't worry about me.”

“Fine.” I said with a sigh. “I’ll see you whenever then.”

“Okay honey, please don’t fall into the dump like I’m assuming with that tone in your voice.” She said. “Your luck won’t be bad forever.”

“I’ll try.” I said. “Bye mom.”

“Bye sweetie.” She said and hung up, making me look to Scraggy to see him staring at me.

“We ready?” I asked, making him nod before I reached for him, but he backed away. “You should know I don’t care about that. It's nothing I haven’t seen since I have a dick too.”

He smiled nervously before I spotted a Blitzle staring at Scraggy.

“So need her.” I said. “She would make getting around a lot easier and her electric would make fighting everything a breeze. Do you think you can take her on?”

Scraggy looked to Blitzle, then shook his head in doubt.

“Okay, then we’ll come back later for her I guess.” I said as I struggled to keep my disappointment from my voice, making him look at me in worry. “No don’t worry, I want you confident that you can win or survive in this case.”

He took a deep breath as I continued to look around for something to take on, but before I could move Blitzel charged at Scraggy.

“Looks like we have no choice on this one.” I whined. “Brace yourself buddy and use headbutt.”

Blitzel sent out a Shock Wave, taking Scraggy down before he could get off the ground, making me close my eyes with a sigh as I picked him up.

“Scraggy.” Scraggy growled at Blitzel, making her smack me across the face with her tail.

“Come on now.” I growled. “You defeated me, now leave.”

She looked to my Pokeball on my belt before looking to my face in disbelief.

“Yes, I’m just beginning.” I said, then sighed. “I’m no match around here.”

Scraggy’s face filled with worry as I started walking.

“Scrag gee?” Scraggy whined.

“I’m fine.” I said “I’m just hoping I’m not pushing you to hard.”

He stared at me before he sighed, then I looked to the sky as it was getting dark.”

“I hope you like camping.” I said, making him smile as he nodded, then I set him down before walking to a tree before sitting down. “Try to get some sleep.”

He sat next to me, then I looked to Blitzel to see her staring at me in worry.

“Don’t worry about me to.” I said. “I lost three battles in a row because I’m too stubborn to fight something away from my mom.”

I laid down, making Scraggy stare at me with slight distress on his face. I sighed as I rubbed his head before I closed my eyes. I woke up to something touching my groin, making me open my eyes to an Audino staring at my groin before she glanced to me.

“Audi?” She said with worry.

“I’m okay.” I said, then looked around for Scraggy, but didn’t see him anywhere.

I grabbed my Pokeball to see he wasn't in it as Audino step back.

“Scraggy.” I said as I looked around for him again. “Crap, please don’t tell me my feelings made you run away.”

"Audino?” She asked in worry.

“My best friend.” I said. “He might be just looking for a way to get stronger. I better go look for him.”

I stood up and looked around. A few minutes later, something grabbed my hand.

“Audino.” Audino said as she started to pull me, making me look at her to see her staring at me.

“What?” I said.

“Audi dino.” She said as she pointed to the forest.

“You seen my Scraggy?” I asked, making her nod before she started to run, making me follow her until we came up to a cave.

Once inside, something clamped around my ankles, making me look down to see Audino placing shackles on me as she bit her lip with a smile.

“The hell are you doing?” I asked just as something clamped around my wrists, then pulled me off the ground, making me gasp as I looked up to see I was chained up there too while a Purrloin lock the chains to a wall.

“What are you guys doing?” I asked, just as someone grabbed my shorts and pulled them down, making me gasp as I looked to the person to see Audino staring at my crotch with lust.

“Not good.” I said softly before she started to fondle me over my underwear. “Come on, please don’t do this to me.”

“Loin.” Purrloin growl just as I she landed on my shoulder, then placed tape on my mouth.

“Purr, loy!.” She shouted as she looked to the entrance, making me look toward it to see Blitzel peek in as Audino pulled down my underwear.

I look at her to see her smiling as she stared at my hard dick, then she started to suck me, making me grunt, then let out a whimper as Blitzel walked to me and stared at my face.

“Why.” I said through the tape.

Purrloin climb down me and pulled out a Pokeball from my pocket, making me whine as that was my only one. Blitzel rubbed her head to my chest making me look to her to see her staring at me before Purrloin held out the ball to her. She tapped her snout to it before going inside. I stared at the ball in disbelief until it clicked, then she came out as Purrloin put the ball in my pocket before moving to my face to take off the tape.

“Why didn’t you just take a hit?” I asked. “I wanted to catch you anyways.”

She smiled as she rubbed her head against me.

“Can you let me go now and tell her to stop sucking me or she will be getting a mouthful real soon.” I said.

Arduino stared to suck harder, making me grunt as I stared out in disbelief before Blitzel smiled.

“i think I need to get another Pokeball if she is that good.” I moaned, making Audino giggle before she held up a Pokeball, the put it in my pocket, just as I started to grunt while squirming from my climax approaching quickly.

I let out a whine before bucking my hips forward and came into her mouth with a moan while my body had a fit.

“Now that you got what you wanted, please let me go.” I whined as she pulled her mouth off me just as a strand of cum shot into her face.

“Dino.” Audino said as she looked at Blitzel, making her move In front of me, then licked my face.

“What was that for?” I asked before she turned around and lined her pussy to me.

“No, don’t do that.” I yelped. “I’m not ready...”

I gasped as she backed into me, making my dick sink right into her before she moaned as I moaned from her being so warm.

“Purrloin loin purr.” Purrloin said, making me look at her before she bucked her hips back and forth before she pointed to Blitzel.

“Fine.” I said. “I can’t really say no with this amazing feeling.”

She smiled with a giggle before I started to fuck Blitzel, making her let out a few soft whimper as I hit her back wall a few time while her eyes closed in pleasure.

“Are you going to be mine too?” I asked, making Purrloin shake her head.

“You’re just the dirty paws.” I moaned, making her giggle as she nodded.

“Machop?” A Machop said behind me, making me look back before I felt someone grab my waist.

“No no!” I yelped. “Not that hole!”

Purrloin put the tape on my mouth as she sighed, making me whine in fear before she stroked my face.

I felt Machop prod my back door before pushing in, making me gasp as he lubed up before the tape peeled off my lips from my mouth opening.

“Okay, sorry I feared you.” I moaned as pleasure started to fill me. “I thought you were going in dry.”

“Purrloin smiled, then she put her pussy to my face.

“No thanks.” I grunted and looked away, making Machop turn my face to her pussy.

“Ma.” He said, then jabbed me in the ribs, making me whine in pain. “Machop.”

“Okay.” I whined. “Don’t break my ribs.”

“Mach.” He said an apologetic tone as I started to eat Purrloin out, making her gasp and push against my mouth while Blitzel started swing herself into me from not moving anymore. I started to moan and grunt form the feeling of her and my ass being fucked at the same time

“Scraggy!” Scraggy yelped in panic, making me look to him to see him staring in disbelief, then anger filled his face before Audino charged up her Last Resort and shot it at him, sending him flying to the wall.

“Stop, that's my Pokemon!” I yelped, just as Machop put more tape on my face, making me whimper.

Scraggy struggled to get up as exhaustion filled his face, then she charged at Blitzel, making Audino sent another Last Resort, drawing blood as he hit the wall again. I moaned as I shook my head, then grunted as my end was approaching just as Machop came in me, making me gasp as I flew over the edge and came into Blitzel.

Blitzel squealed as she looked at me and smiled with love on her face. Scraggy stood up and charged at Audino before she sent him flying once more.

“Audino.” She growled before Brazle pulled off, then the area started to glow, making everyone look to Scraggy while he started to evolve.

“Purrloin loin loin.” Purrloin said as she pulled out The Pokeballs and called back in Audino and Blitzel.

She placed the ball in my pockets, then looked to Machop.

“Loin.” She said, making him pull out of me and start running out of the cave while She released my chain before following him as I fell to the ground. Scrafty came to me with worry on his face.

“I’m okay buddy.” I moaned. “Can you take my ass when you need release? This felt great.”

He stared at me in disbelief before his face filled with embarrassment as he let his skin fall, revealing his hard dick to me. I smiled and grabbed him before starting to suck on him, making him stare in disbelief, then whined as he pulled my face away.

“Don't worry, I’m not becoming a slut.” I said, making him bust out laughing before I started suck him again.

He pushed me off again.

“Come on.” I whined. “I need it.”

He sighed before walking to my lower half and unchained me, the moved to my ass and grabbed my hips before looking to me in worry.

“I just took Machop.” I said, making him put up both paws two inches from of each other, then pointed to his four inch dick.

“I don’t care.” I said. “Now make yourself feel good. I want to go see if I can defeat the gym leader now.”

He smiled weakly before pushing into me and started to fuck me, making me moan.

“Yes, your perfect size.” I moaned, making him start to fuck me faster.

“Shaft.” He moaned.

“Damn, already?” I whined, making him chuckle before pushing deep and came, making me whine. “We need to work on your speed with battle and sex or we aren't ever going to get our needs met. But i need rest first”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
